tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhancement
__TOC__ 'Enhancement' By going to the Enhance menu and selecting a character you want to power up. You can improve that character's level, weapons, and Mirrages. You can also customize the character from this menu. 'Character Enhancement' By selecting Character Enhance from the menu, you can increase the level of characters that have joined you by using the Spirro Items. You can increase the maximum level limit of characters that have joined you by using the appropriate Nexus Shard. 'Experience Table' Experience Points (EXP or XP) are points required in raising your character's level. They can be gained in many ways, through Chapters, Events, and Enhance Quests. There are even items that can be used to boost your EXP. When your characters level up, their base stats increase (Hit Points, Attack, and Defense). The maximum level you can reach currently is 70. 'Spirro Items' These items, used through the character enhance menu will boost your EXP. There are also no limits or restrictions on using them, unless you have not used your Nexus Shard yet. 'Nexus Shard' After reaching level 50, you will need Nexus Shards to unlock the next 10 levels. For every 10 levels after that, you'll need the following Nexus Shard. *Currently, only the Nexus Shard and Nexus Shard II have been released. *These items are character specific, i.e. Only Cress can use Cress Nexus Shard & Cress Nexus Shard II 'Equipment' You can enhance equippable weapons and Mirrages to boost their levels and stats. To do so, you'll need the equip you wish to enhance, the materials needed to enhance it, and Gald. A Mirrage or weapon's rarity determines its maximum enhancement level. 'Limit Boosting' Limit Boosting weapons or Mirrages allows you to increase their maximum level capacity (up to 4 times). To do so, you'll need the equip you wish to Limit Boost, additional copies of that equip to use as materials, and Gald. (An "additional copy" has exactly the same name as the equip you want to Limit Boost. * Growth: Shows the maximum level at any given limit break capacity. * Price: Shows the cost of each individual limit break. * You cannot Limit Boost Spirit Gear 'Materials & Cost' * The bonus 150% is up only if your weapon type matches with the Chiral Crystal. * Chiral Crystal: Super will get the 150% bonus on all weapons regardless of size. * Chiral Crystal: Supers are the only Chiral Crystals that can enhance Mirrages. 'Weapons & Mirrages' Enhancing an Arte or Mirrage raises its level, providing increased power, stats and sometimes additional effects. Each can be enhanced up to five times. To enhance an Arte or Mirrage, you'll need the equipment with the Arte you wish to enhance attached, Enhancement Materials, and Gald. 'Enhancement Table' The below tables contain information about enhancement for Mirrages and Weapons. * Materials: Shows all three category of items you'll need to enhance. * Enhancement: Shows the different requirements for upgrading Artes. 'Enhancement List' 'Aerial Arte' Artes with the enhancement "Enable Aerial Use" can be chained from an arte with a float component while in the air. You can tell these artes apart from others by looking for a blue diamond with a wing inside on top of the weapon icon. * When the enabled are used in midair they may change: ** Some movements may be shortened ** The arte may change completely. 'Arte List' 'References' __NOEDITSECTION__